A Long Journy
by writeroneday
Summary: Four Corners in basking in the heat, JD is sitting on the porch watching the world go by, Vin is out hunting and a little over due.


As usual, the main characters are not of my making. The only payment I receive is the enjoyment of creating and reading. Please leave a review.

The sun beat down on the dusty street relentlessly. It was a hot day in the town of Four Corners. It was a good day to sit in the shade of the porch and think about doing something cool. And that was exactly what JD had been doing most of the morning. Sitting with his feet up on the rail and his head just brushing the edge of the wall had kept him in the shade. Lifting his hand to his derby, he removed it from his shaggy black hair and inspected it for the hundredth time, then placed it back on his head. He ran the same hand down across his scruffy boyish face and beard and let his brown eyes wander down the street, toward the bar.

He knew Ezra and Buck were in there playing a game of cards. He thought about going and sitting in, but he didn't move. Further down the street was the Church that Josiah was rebuilding and he could see him and Nathan occasionally as they moved to and fro. He thought he had seen Chris head over to the mercantile and Vin had gone hunting and was three days over due. That was a little unusual.

He shifted in his chair, pulling his knife out of his belt he cleaned under his fingernails. Thinking about Vin. He was a hell of a shot with a Winchester rifle, as good as anybody JD had ever met. His mind wandered, thinking about the rancher's daughter he had see last Saturday

A horse, tied across the way stomped a foot and snorted.

JD looked up at the horse and then in the direction the horse was looking. He lowered his hands, staring at what he saw.

At first it was hard to see through the shimmering heat waves and then as it grew nearer, it started to take shape.

It was a man. It was a man carrying something. It was a man carrying something and dragging something. He was bare-chested, and there was something cradled in his left arm. He had longish, sandy brown hair and there was a dark streak running from the side of his head, down his shoulder and side and down his pants. He wore something strange on his feet. The man was dragging what looked like and Indian travois. There was a splash of red just above his belt line, on the same side that had the dark streak.

JD dropped his feet to the wooden porch and moved forward, recognition suddenly setting in, that was a gun belt, a gun belt that he knew who belonged to it.

"Oh my G-God" He leaped to his feet and headed for the street. He turned and looked down the street toward the Church. " NATHAN...!---.JOSIAH...!" He started toward the figure but hesitated, then ran for the bar. JD leaped up onto the wooden steps and slid into the batwing doors. "BUCK!"

He saw a hat move in the dimness of the room, Bucks face under it, a question forming on his face. JD didn't have time for questions, he shouted across the room. "Find Chris! --- Hurry!" He turned and headed back out into the street, seeing Nathan and Josiah coming toward him. He headed toward the figure that was now identifiable.

It was Vin Tanner.

JD ran toward him, sliding to a stop a couple of feet away. Unsure what to do, there was such a look on Vin's face. It was then he saw the big Bowie knife clutched in his right hand, carried with the blade parallel to his wrist and arm. It was a quick strike position

Suddenly Nathan was standing there. He tried to step in front of Vin, he jumped back as those blue eyes turned toward him, his right arm raised slightly.

"He's got a knife . . . " JD pointed toward Vin's right hand.

"Vin . . . It's Nathan, let me help you . . ." Nathan reached out to take what Vin had tucked against his body, cradled in his left arm.

There was an inhuman growl issued from Vin's throat. The right hand swung upward slightly, in a warning gesture. He continued on his path into the center of town, ignoring Josiah as he also offered help.

Nathan had stepped back. Taking in everything as Vin went past him. Vin had been pistol whipped. There was a pistol barrel bruise just under his right eye and there was a gash on the right side of his head and the blood had run down the right side of his head, face, shoulder, torso and soaked into his pants. Looked like the hair on the right side of his face had been singed, burned. He was sunburned badly and there was a wound as old as the pistol marks in his side. It was just above the belt line and it had broken opened and bled several times from the looks of the dried layers of blood. It looked like a bullet hole. But the straps from the travois had made deep red marks across his waist and ribs. There were several bruises on his upper torso, across his upper ribs and back. He was wearing strips of rags on his feet. His boots were gone.

The bundle he cradled in the crook of his arm, moved. Then Nathan saw what he was dragging in the travois. Sage brush covered them. There was a woman, no more then a girl and a five or six-year-old boy. Both were sun baked. Their faces were red. Their feet were bare and bloody. Nathan looked across the travois at Josiah.

"Get some water and wet towels." Nathan saw Josiah start to turn and then they saw Chris.

Vin staggered slightly, making a sound like a wounded animal. He moved away from the out stretched hands that wanted to help and moved on toward Chris. The pain on his face twisted his normally boyish good looks into a mask of pain and torment. He moved on toward Chris who was hurrying to him.

They met in the middle of the street, all seven of them. They were all hardened men but the sight of their friend in this condition shook them to the core.

Vin came to a swaying halt. His parched, peeling lips tried to form a word. His anguished eyes looked from Chris then down to the bundle he cradled in his arm.He lifted the bundle and stretched his arm out toward Chris. "Save them." His normally soft Texas drawl sounded like sand on a tin.

Chris' tan face blanched white. It was a baby. He took the tiny bundle, looking at Vin as he did so. He saw those blue eyes fade and then hands were reaching out to catch Vin before he fell to the dusty street, the knife dropping to the dusty street.

Nathan took over. He barked orders.

Josiah had caught Vin, holding him as gently as possible. Nathan cut the bond of the travois. " JD, take the girl, Buck help him, Ezra bring the boy . . . Josiah let me . . . "

"I have our brother" Josiah bent, picking Vin up as a father would a sleepy boy,l aying him across his shoulder . He tried not to put his hands on Vin's reddened blistered back.

"Lets get them into the hotel . . ."

They all headed for the hotel, except Chris who stood staring at the tiny little hands and face that peeked out from under the shredded leather that had once been Vin's jacket. He looked up at the others and then back down at the baby and then headed toward the hotel.

None of them had noticed the crowd they had drawn.

Josiah went up the stairs, to the first room, it was empty, which was fortunate, because anyone in it would have had to evacuate immediately. He placed Vin down gently, cradling his head. Vin's body felt like it was burning from a fire within. There was a pitcher of water on the stand next to the bed. Josiah grabbed it, sniffed it, deemed it drinkable and he put his big hand into the cool water and with wet hand touched Vin's forehead, dipping his hand again he let the drops fall on the blistered, parched lips.

There was a moan, Vin's head moved slightly and his eyes opened. There was anger first, until recognition came. He blinked, trying to sit up.

Josiah gently put a hand to the bare red shoulder and held him down.

"Rest, the others are being taken care of as we speak."

One of the house keepers came in and gave Josiah a whiskey glass and a towel, she motioned toward Vin with her hand. . The glass had a tall shot in it. Josiah downed it in one swift motion and filled it with water from the pitcher. He wet the towel then laid the towel against Vin's bare chest. Josiah slipping a hand to the back of Vin's head and lifting, he put the glass to his lips.

There was a quick indrawn breath of pain as the cool water touched Vin's lips. Vin looked around the room trying to see where the children were. He looked back at the fading face of Josiah and tried to fight off the wave of blackness that was swallowing him whole, he lost.

Josiah laid Vin's head back against the pillow. Looking over his shoulder, Josiah saw Chris step into the room. Josiah pulled the towel from Vin's chest, splashed more water on it and began to soak away the dried blood, carefully touching the bruised areas . . .

Chris moved on into the room. "Mary's with the baby . . . How's Vin . . . has he said what happened?"

"He came around when I gave him some water, didn't last long . . . what about the rest?"

"Nathan says the boy is in bad shape, the girl is better, she's coming around" Chris' smooth angled features were tight; there was a whiteness around his lips, a controlled anger in his voice. "What the hell happened, he was just going hunting!" He stood just behind Josiah, looking down at Vin, his anger growing.

He watched as Josiah bathed the bruised and batter face. It was a deep, nasty cut along the hair line. The bruise along his cheek bone looked to be at least a couple days old from the yellowing edges. He watched as Josiah moved down, gently cooling the sun redden skin. Even under the sunburn the bruises stood out. He had taken a couple of beatings. There were several lacerations where the travois had been tied at his waist and then there was the bullet hole.

Nathan came in. "How is he?" He had gathered several bandages, his bag and his knives.

Josiah looked up at Chris, nodding. "He's strong and stubborn." He stood up as Chris stepped back, allowing Nathan to move in.

Nathan sat down next to Vin, taking the spot Josiah had vacated. He looked at the gash. "This is gonna need some stitches." He looked at the lump along the cheek bone and then inspected some marks on Vin's neck, he knew the mark of a slave collar. He felt anger swell. He cast a glance at Josiah and then went on. Checking out the bruises on Vin's ribs. "Feels like hes got a couple broken ribs too." His depth fingers slowly felt around the oozing hole. He felt Vin move under his touch. "Bullets still in there." He looked over his shoulder at Chris and Josiah. "Best to get it out now, while he's still out."

"Chris?" It was Mary's voice. She stood at the door.

Chris looked at Nathan. Looking at both of them he saw something pass between Josiah and Chris. "Josiah can hold him for me." He watched as Chris turned and walked out of the room. Nathan produced a bottle of whiskey from amongst the bandages. He cleaned the knives with the whiskey. Nathan looked at Josiah. "You praying, Holly Man?" He saw those deep blue eyes look at him.

Josiah bent down, then knelt down and as gently as possible he placed his weight across Vin's upper torso. "Brother Nathan . . . I have not stopped . . ."

Nathan moved so he was over the wound, placing the edge of the thin blade against Vin's side. "Well double up, this is gonna hurt bad, its deep and went in at an angle, like he was turning around . . ." He hesitated. Nathan saw those deep set blue eyes look at him again, saw that Josiah understood what he was saying. They had tried to shoot Vin in the back.

Nathan put his mind back to the task at hand. He started to slip the thin blade into the bullet hole.

Josiah felt Vin's body arch up under him. He heard the in drawn breath and felt the heat in Vin's body increase. He heard Nathan mumble something under his breath. Josiah turning his head just slightly, watched as the slim black hands skillfully sank the blade deeper into the wound.

Josiah had seen a lot of blood in his life and knew when a wound was a bad one, and this was one of them. He watched as Nathan slipped, slid, and twisted the blade as it followed the torn flesh. The blade was four inches long and near half gone when he heard Nathan mumble again. Vin moved a couple times, a low moan escaped his blistered lips as Nathan's slender black wrist twisted just slightly and started withdrawing the blade.

And with the bullet came the full flow of blood.

Nathan caught the bullet as it exited the wound and looked at it. Setting it to the side on the table he reached into his shirt pocket and removed a match. "Need to stanch the flow." He gestured toward the oil lamp on the table, beside the bed.

Josiah shifted and reached out, caught the oil lamp and took the glass from the top. He watched as Nathan struck the match and put the flame to the wick. Josiah was going to set the lamp on the floor.

"Hold onto it a minute." Nathan took the bottle of whiskey which was down by his foot and poured some of the whiskey from the bottle over a wider blade he had selected from his kit. He looked up from the blade at the sound Josiah had made.

"Waste of good whiskey." The bearded chin and Mustache turned up into a slight grin, his blue eyes twinkled.

"Yes it is . . . Bring the flame closer." Nathan held onto the bottle and put the blade into the flame, it sparked and sputtered for a long second and then the flame began heating the blade.

Josiah watched as the blade turned cherry red and when it was ready he saw those black eyes look at him. Josiah set the chimney glass over the flame, put the lamp on the table and leaned back over Vin who had not moved. He watched as Nathan moved back over Vin's body, position the bottle and the blade.

"Hold him down " Nathan poured the whiskey across the wound washing the blood away and then set the still deep red blade to Vin's flesh.

The smell of flesh burning, the hissing of tissue as it was seared and an anguished cry filled the room. There was a thunder of noise from the hallway. Nathan looked up to see Chris, Ezra and JD standing at the door. JD was looking a little green. Ezra his normally young handsome features were pulled down into a look of worry and pain. Chris was standing just slightly apart from them in the close door way, the look of anger on his face radiated down through his body like a coiled spring about to snap.

Nathan looked down as Josiah straightened, Josiah took the towel, splashed some water on it and started bathing Vin's sweaty face. The sunburn had near faded along with the color of Vin's face. He was a deadly whitish/grey. "Need to cool him down . . ." Nathan stood, stepped back and set the bottle down. "We need to get water into him"

Chris turned as someone stepped up behind him.

It was Mary Travis.

Her pretty face was oval shaped and the pale green/grey eyes were red rimmed and wide with fear. Her pale blond hair was pulled into a tight bun but soft strands had fallen and curled around her neck. "Mr. Jackson . . ." She looked at Nathan. "Hurry . . . I think he's gone." A sob escaped her.

Chris Larabee moved to her bending his head to whisper something, putting an arm around her, he moved her from in front of the door and allowed Nathan to leave.

Nathan went into the room that held the boy. The girl was across the hall. He heard someone behind him and turned to see Ezra standing there, a stricken look across his face. He had brought the boy in from the street.

"I only left him because I heard Vin cry out . . ." His soft southern drawl was filled with pain. "He drank some water . . . I thought he'd be all right." He stayed at the door "I left him for just a minute."

Nathan put his hand to the boy's wrist and then felt the side of his neck.

"He's still alive, his pulse is just real weak . . ." Nathan felt his forehead. "His body isn't as hot as Vin's . . ."

Relief flooded over Ezra's face. "What can I do . . . ?" He moved into the room.

Nathan looked up to see the house keeper standing behind Ezra. "Matilda, has you got any honey?"

Ezra turned to see the House keeper nod.

"Ezra takes some honey, a spoonful, melt it in some water, gives it to him in little sips. I've seen that work some times when people got real hot in the fields."

Nathan saw Chris and Mary move to the edge of the door. "He's still hanging in there, Miss Travis, but he's awful weak," he looked back at the boy "they all are."

Buck came from the girl's room. "She's awake . . . I think you better hear this."

They all turned and looked at him.

It was an hour later before they gathered in her room. Nathan and Josiah had clean and bandaged Vin ribs and wound. Nathan had doctored the boy with Ezra's help. They had gotten him to drink near a half glass of honey/water. The bruise on the side of his head was still very swollen and Nathan put a poultice on it. Nathan had put grease on the sun blisters and had bandaged his feet.

The baby seemed to be doing well and the girl, Lily, except for her sunburned face and abused feet was sitting up in bed, sipping the honey/water and looking at the seven people gathered around her.

She kept looking to the blond haired woman, looking at her pale colored eyes.

Mary Travis took the chair Chris offered her, next to the bed and sat down. She unconsciously smoothed her dress across her lap, touched the wisp of blond hair that lay curled at her ear and smiled at the girl. "Lily, my name is Mary . . ." She turned slightly in the chair, pointing a hand at the others. "And, these are all friends of Mr. Tanners."

The girl had been sipping at the water; she set the glass down in her lap.

"Vin's friends?" She looked at each one of them. Her green eyes studied them. Her eyes came to rest on JD. Her voice was soft, emotional."You're JD?"

JD saw her look at him, he smiled and nodded. They were close to the same age.

Her eyes moved to Josiah. "You're Josiah?"

"Yes Child." His smile was a sad one.

She looked at Nathan. "You are Nathan. You're gonna make us well." Her voice wavered a little, her eyes watered slightly. "Vin said you would make us better."

Nathan smiled, it removed the age the stress had put there, he nodded.

She looked to Ezra. "You're a gambler . . . Your Ezra." There was a flare of anger in her voice, her green eyes narrowed.

Ezra looked at the rest, as if looking for the reason for her anger.

"You're . . ." she hesitated slightly as she looked at Buck. "You're Buck."

Buck reached up and touched the brim of his hat. "Yes Ma'am, at your service." His mustachioed lip drawing up in a smile, he winked at her.

Her eyes moved to Chris and for a long moment her lips trembled. "Your Mr. Larabee . . . My Pa talked about you, and Vin said you'd help us." Her voice caught, a tear rolled down her cheek. When she spoke again there was deep anger in her voice. Those green eyes filled with anguish. "You're the one who will find the men who killed my Ma and Pa and hurt Vin --- " her voice caught, she looked down at her hands holding the water glass and then back up at Chris. She swallowed and looked back at Mary. "Vin said he found my Pa . . . He was hurt and he brought him to the homestead. He helped my Ma tend him and he was gonna come for you all, said you'd help us out and stop them from taking our place." Emotion swelled up inside of her and her voice caught again. She looked back at her hands. "They came when Vin was in the barn, he was helping Josh feed the milk cow, they had run off everything else. They even killed our chickens." She looked back at Mary.

"My Pa got out of bed and come to the door with the rifle, Ma was standing behind him on the porch and . . ." tears well up and spilled out of her eyes. "and they come right into the yard, bold as you please and Pa lifted the rifle and pointed it at them and they said he wouldn't tolerate none of that." She looked at Chris again and then at the rest of them. She went on.

"Vin he stepped out of the barn, had his gun in his hand and said that they best leave and the man who had spoken to Pa turned and smiled and I saw the look on Vin's face, he looked like he knew the man."

"Then Josh screamed from the barn and Vin he was turning toward Josh and then the shooting started." A sob escaped from deep in her chest.

Mary moved off the chair and onto the bed, putting her arms around Lily's shoulders, drawing her in, comforting her.

Lily leaned in against Mary, taking comfort and strength from the gesture. She had closed her eyes, as if seeing every thing all over again. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the glass.

"Two men, sitting their horses next to the leader, they shot my parents...and there was a man in the barn and he shot Vin." Lily trembled as she spoke. "The leader, he rode his horse over to where Vin was trying to get up and rode his horse into Vin. Vin got a shot off and it spooked the horse... I run out of the cabin to my Ma and one of the men was there grabbing me. I heard my brother Josh crying and looked over to him, and a Indian had him. He had a gun at his throat and said something to Vin and I couldn't hear it but Vin lowered his gun. Then the leader was off his horse and he walked up to Vin He struck him with his gun, twice, and when Vin hit the ground he kicked him like a dog..." Lily drew in a ragged, breath.

Mary stroked the side of her head. "Go on Lily . . ." She took the glass of water from the trembling hands. Setting it on the bedside table, Mary put her hands in Lily's.

"The man who had a hold of me shouted to their leader, said I'd bring a nice dollar or two and that my brother Josh would too. Their leader, he was still standing over Vin, and he said he knew someone who'd pay a lot of money for Vin." She looked around the room at the men.

Lily wiped at her eyes and her nose with the handkerchief that Mary handed her and then in a choking, halting voice she continued on. "They tied me and Josh up and tied Vin up and they went through the house and the barn and they put us on Vin's horse and they set fire to the house and barn." She looked up at a sound and saw that Chris's face had become dark and angry. The look in his eyes scared her. She looked down, moving in closer to Mary.

"Its ok, continue." Mary stroked her head and spoke softly to her, reassuringly.

"We rode toward the sun, real fast, they had Vin tied to the side of a pack horse. They were kind a dragging him. We rode for a long time, tell just before sundown and they made camp and they tied me and Josh together. The Indian, he brought Vin in and tied him over next to us. Vin had his hands tied behind him but they had a collar on him like a dog." She looked at them all quickly.

"They threw the chain on it over the limb of the tree we were under and had him tied so he could just barely stand on his toes of his boots." She sat a little straighter. Looking around the room at the men gathered around her. The black man and the young boy she couldn't tell what they were thinking. The one called Buck looked like he had tears in his eyes and the gambler, the one who reminded her of that man . . . He looked like he was upset too. The big man smiled at her as she looked at him and the one dressed in black looked so angry it scared her.

"How'd you get away . . . ?"

She looked over at JD who had spoken. Mary patted her on the leg and smiled at her. "It's ok . . ."

"Let her tell it in her own way . . . " Buck shuffled his feet, leaned up against the doorway.

She looked back at her hands and drew in a deep breath. She moved in a little closer to Mary. "Then the man dressed like him." Not looking up she pointed toward Ezra.

There was a shuffling of feet again and then Ezra's soft southern drawl came. "You mean well dressed?" There was a questioned tone to it.

She looked at him. "Fancy."

Ezra pointed to his fancy vest, holding back the short jacket.

She dropped her eyes and nodded. "Yes . . . He came over and gave me some water and when I told him he should give my brother some water he said he would if I was real quiet and he put his hands on me and when I started to say something he put his hand over my mouth and he was touching me." Her words were coming in a rush.

She looked at them. "Vin kicked him . . . He almost choked but he kicked him and when he did the man fell onto Josh and Josh bit him and there was a bunch of hollering and then the leader he comes up and he hit the fancy dressed man and then he hit Vin a couple times. They all went back to camp but not before the fancy dressed man kicked my brother and when he walked past Vin he hit him, real hard and Vin didn't move for a while." She looked at her hands again. "They made their camp over a little from us but I could smell the food and it was getting cool cause the sun had set. Josh he cried a little, said the man had hit him in the head with his foot." Her voice caught.

Lily looked at the faces and went on. "Some time later Vin, he whispered to us . . . wanting to know if either one of us could work loose . . . Josh thought maybe he could and he said he'd been trying and pretty quick he had a hand free and then he got his other hand and he untied me. Vin said to keep real quiet and we were to run and hide . . . We were in some mountains and he said we were to go a long ways . . . I untied his hands . . . couldn't do nothing about the chain but he said to get . . . said we were not to come back no matter what. That when the sun come-up we were to head toward it and just then we heard someone coming and we high tailed it out-a-there."

"We got into some rocks and hid . . . and we could see Vin, It was their leader come up and he had a torch and when he saw we were gone he turned to Vin and stepped up to him. Vin grabbed the chain above his head, threw his legs around that man and hit him a couple times . . . That big man put the flame to Vin's face . . . and Vin let go of him and then them from the camp come a-running and they beat on Vin and batted him around. Big man told them to stop and he called out to us . . . told us if we didn't come back they were gonna hurt Vin real bad and he pushed that flame at Vin's body . . . ordered them to strip him.

They took his jacket and shirt and boots off and they pulled him off the ground with the chain, their leader put the flame to Vin's body but Vin he yelled out for us to stay gone, run he said . . . " The tears were flowing now. "But we couldn't, they were hurting him." She looked at at the group. "So we came back." She drew in a deep breath. "the leader had us tied up again and they took our shoes. He told the rest to go back to camp. He waited until they left and he told us if we ran away again he'd kill Vin. He hit Vin real hard across the legs with that torch but Vin never said nothing he just looked at him and then the man hit him across the face and Vin went limp and it was a long time a-for he come around again."

She glanced at them again. "Them men they drank and talked a lot, we could hear them, saying how much money they were gonna get, something about the wagons at the well, then they finally went to sleep." Her chin came up, pride crossed her face. "My little brother can wiggle out of anything and he got free again and before I could tell him no he went and he sneaked into their camp and he got that key for that collar and he come back to me and I got Vin's hands untied and he got the collar off. They'd left Vin's coat laying there but his boots and shirt were gone and he got that and we got out of there and we walked a long ways and then come day light; Vin he saw what our feet looked like and he made that travois and made us ride in it and he talked about how his friends would help and he told us what you all looked like, and we'd find water but there was no water and he kept saying the next water hole but it was dry too. And we slept one afternoon, cause he said it was too hot for us. He was really worried about Josh cause where that fancy man had hit him was real sore and Josh started saying he didn't feel good, his head hurt. Vin he used the rest of his jacket on his feet, made a set of sapatas, he called them, said it was Spanish for shoes." She coughed. "And then come the Indian."

Mary looked to Nathan who poured her another drink of water. She sipped at it and then continued. She held onto the glass again.

"Vin said he needed to rest and we found a place in among some rocks and he told us to stay put and he was gonna look for water and or maybe some plants that had water and he was gone a little time. Josh had laid down and gone back to sleep and he didn't stir and I heard a noise and I thought it was Vin coming back, but it was some strange Indian and he stood there grinning at me with a big knife in his hand and he said something but I couldn't understand it and then we both heard a noise and when he looked up Vin was flying down off the rocks at him and they landed on the ground and that Indian let out a real startled yelp and they lay there for a long minute and then Vin got up real slow and that knife had gone right into the throat of that Indian and he was dead. Vin grabbed us up, made sure that Indian didn't have some water or a horse and he loaded us in the travois."

She looked at them all and sipped a little more water. "Indian didn't have enough cloths to help and he had feet that were real small, his moccasins were real small and I could wear them. Vin took the knife with him."

"Where'd the baby come from?" It was JD's voice again. She had said nothing about a baby.

Lily looked up to see all eyes turned toward JD and then they shifted and were staring at her. "We found him."

"You found him?" It was JD again, his voice seemed to have gone up a couple notches. His voice sounded real young.

"You found a baby?" It was Mary's voice now, expressing the amazement. "You found a baby in the mountains?"

Lily looked at her and then at the rest of them then back to Mary. "We were about a half day away from where he killed the Indian and I was walking with Vin and I was getting real hot and he said when we made the side of the cliff up ahead there'd be water for sure cause it was a well and a cool place to wait 'tell the sun got down. But when we got close he smelled smoke and he had me and Josh wait in a stand of trees. He was gone awhile and when he come back he was carrying that baby and he looked real sick and said we couldn't go there, that the water was fouled and then he said 'looked like John Taylor was not the only renegade in the country.' "

"Who?" Chris moved into the room.

He moved so fast that Lily near dropped her water and had it not been for Mary she might have. She saw the angry look on his face disappear as he realized how he had acted. She watched as he forced a smile to his lips and moved back, drawing in a deep breath.

He knew the others were looking at him but he remained with his eyes on her. "Vin said it was John Taylor who had been the leader of the men who killed your parents?"

She dropped her eyes from his, the anger had gone out of his face, but pain and anger were still in his eyes. She thought a long moment before answering. "He never called their leader by a name but I remember one of his men calling him by the name John."

Buck had straightened from where he had been leaning against the doorway and moved to stand next to Chris. "Wasn't that the name of that fella who was hunting Vin last month, the one out of Mexico?" He moved so he could see Chris' face clearly. He didn't need to see the nod to know it was the same man. "I thought we took care of him?"

"So did I . . ." Chris turned and stalked out of the room.

Buck started to follow and Josiah caught him gently by the arm, his face asking the question.

Buck looked back over his shoulder at Lily and then at Josiah. "Not here." He started out of the room, knowing where Chris was headed, Vin's room. Buck entered the hall way and stood there half a second. He saw Chris had come to a stop just in the doorway to Vin's room and he saw Chris's head turn toward him and then Chris was lunging into Vin's room. "Nathan!" Buck gestured with his hand for Nathan to follow as he ran from Lily's room to Vin's. In four quick steps he was there, he saw Chris had a hold of Vin and he was several steps away from the bed. He hurried to their side, helping Chris move Vin back to the bed.

"No . . ." Vin's voice was soft and raspy, he struggled against them but before they got him the couple steps back to the bed he gave out.

Nathan was there and the three of them picked him up and laid him back in bed. Nathan checked his side. The hole was still nicely sealed but he knew that a couple strains like that could open it.

Vin struggled up.

"Vin . . . you got to lay still . . ." Nathan watched as Vin did not respond to his voice, he tried to make him lay back, hands on his chest. Nathan's dark brown eyes looking first at him and then at Chris and Buck.

Vin still struggled up against Nathan's hand against his chest. "Chris . . ." he tried to sit up, he wanted out of the bed, he had something he had to do. He could just make out Chris' black cloths. He saw the figure move toward him, bend down and come into focus. He reached a hand out and felt Chris take it, he pulled Chris down to him. "They burned them out . . ." He drew in a raspy breath. "Killed them and burned the wagon . . ."

"What?" Chris felt Buck and Nathan move back. "What Wagon?" He saw the torment in Vin's eyes

"Common Well's . . . " He drew a sharp breath. "Two wagons, killed everybody, left the bodies in the well, fouled it, not fit to drink . . . Children need water . . . went there . . . but they were all dead, 'cept the baby . . . Found the baby against the cliff, being real quiet . . . Children need water, but they fouled it . . . Got to get back to Four Corners, get children water, baby safe . . . is the baby safe?" He looked around the room. His blue eyes were wide and unseeing. He let go of Chris' hand and tried to struggle up, off the bed.

Chris planted a hand firmly in the middle of Vin's chest and pushed him back down. He leaned down close to Vin's ear and said something in a low whisper.

Vin's body suddenly relaxed, he lay still looking at Chris, then he closed his eyes and remained still and quiet

Buck waited until Chris straightened. "What did you say to him?

Nathan had moved back to Vin's side as Chris had stepped back. He felt the feverish brow, felt for a pulse, found it racing. He looked up at Chris and Buck, waiting for Chris' answer.

"Told him I'd take care of John Taylor." He shot a glance at Buck. "You up to a little ride?"

"Going to Common Well's?"

"For starters . . ." Chris looked down at Nathan. "You'll stay and watch Vin and the rest?"

"Yeah . . . I'll stay." He knew the boy was not out of the woods yet. Looking at Vin right now he wasn't so sure about him either.

They rode at a trot, leaving just after sundown, sparing the horses the heat of the day. It was a well-marked tail and several times they could see the marks of the travois in the full moon light. It was sunrise when they reached the well.

JD was in the lead and his dark boyish features paled as he sat his horse and waited for the others to gather around him. His mouth dropped open and his dark eyes watered.

The camp had been set up nicely. Two wagons, forming a half moon. The fire ring had been laid properly; one of the pots was still sitting at the side of the rocks. The chard remains of the wagon still gave off a strong burnt smell. There was a foul stench above all the smoke and burned smell. A burnt body lay next to the wagon tongue.

The rest of them fanned out around JD.

"Holy Mother of God" Josiah's voice boomed in the small area.

Ezra's horse shied a little as the wind shifted slightly coming from the direction of the well. He reined the animal in and stepped off as the rest did. He caught a glimpse of Chris' face as he was stepping down off the horse. He glanced at the direction Chris' eyes were staring at. It was the burnt shape of the body.

Chris moved stiffly toward the body, flashes of memory coming to him of his past, his wife and child and how he had found their bodies in the remains of the their home, huddled together. The drawn up arm of his wife around their son. He stood over the body in this camp but saw the remains of his own family. The burnt smell was that of three years ago. The anger in the pit of his stomach was that of three years ago and the rage that was building was the rage and frustration of over the last three years

He stood as if a statue, ridged, unmoving, trying to be unfeeling. Then he felt the presence of another. Focusing his eyes back in, he batted the unshed tears away and realized it was Buck standing next to him. Buck had blamed himself for the death of Chris' family. Buck who had helped him bury them, Buck who had stood by him as hate and anger had driven him crazy. He let the breath he didn't know he'd been holding out. Scrubbed a rough hand across his stubble jaw and glanced over at Buck.

" Josiah says there are two bodies in the other wagon and Ezra says it looks like at least two bodies in the well." His voice was soft, He could see by Chris' stance what was going on. It was bringing back memories of that afternoon back to him too. His minds eye took him back.

They had been a little more then a mile out when they had seen the wisps of smoke rising from the ranch house and Buck had made a comment that lunch would be on the table when they got there. That by staying the extra night it had made the heart grow fonder. He had convinced Chris to spend that extra night down across the border after delivering the horses so he could party another night in the cantina. It was a decision that would haunt him forever. That and their bodies in the remains of the burned home, Chris' home, where he had sat many a night with the family around the table and had teased Sarah, Chris' wife about her cooking. He forced the thoughts from his mind.

He hooked one gloved hand across his gun belt and nodded off in the direction of Ezra. "We'll pull the bodies out and see if the well can clean its self."

" Fine, I want to---"

" Hey, over here . . . ?" JD was hunkered down, looking at something, it was a little ways out from the camp. He stood up and stepped back from what he had found on the ground, waving them over toward where he was standing.

They gathered around him, looking down at the ground. It was a scattering of papers, there was a small wooden box that looked like it had probably been used as a strong box. Papers were all over the stand of brush. "Lets see what we can find boys . . ." Chris' voice was deep with anger.

Nathan bathed Vin's face and side again, cooling the fevered brow. He had checked the children a few minutes ago and the boy, Josh, was doing much better. He had come around. His sister had woken up about twenty minutes ago and had gone in and was sitting with him. Nathan yawned, stretching. It had been a long night. Vin had been fighting his demons. The fever had taken him to memories long forgotten. He heard a noise and turned to Mrs. Travis standing in the door way.

"You must be exhausted. " She moved into the room with a cup of coffee. "Please Mr. Jackson, allow me to sit with Mr. Tanner for a while." She nodded over toward the spare bed in the room. "Get some sleep, I can wake you if you are needed."

He glanced over at the bed and then at Vin. Vin had been quiet for over an hour now, the fever was about the same and Nathan was having a hard time keeping his eyes open . . .

"Please Mr. Jackson; let me do something to help."

"You'll wake me if he starts to stir?" Vin had been delirious for a couple hours. Nathan had had a hard time keeping him in bed.

"Yes I promise."

He stood up stretching, looking back at Vin. "Mrs. Travis . . ." He looked at her. "please don't be offended if he speaks a little rough . . . The fever's working on his mind."

She smiled and looked from Nathan to Vin. "I won't Mr. Jackson." She looked back at Nathan, seeing the lack of sleep had aged him. "Get some rest." She gestured toward the bed.

Nathan took a long look at that bed and then back at her. "Ok . . . but wake me if he starts trying to move around or struggling." He stepped over to the bed. He figured if he got an hour sleep he'd be fine and if Vin started acting up he'd hear him.

Mary Travis took the chair Nathan had been sitting in, she watched as Nathan lay down and knew he was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

She touched the back of her hand to Vin's forehead and then touched the side of his face with the palm of her hand. She took the cloth Nathan had been using and rinsed it out, opened it up and moved it through the air, it felt cooler when she folded it back and started touching his face, neck and shoulders with it. She glanced down at the white bandages wrapped around his stomach and rib cage. The spot where the bullet wound was, had bled a little and stained the bandage but it seem sealed again. She took the wet cloth, dipped it, wrung it out and went back to cooling his shoulders and chest. She cooled the rag again and started at the top of his head. His damp long hair lay curled around his face and the stubble of the blondish beard made him look much younger. She dabbed the cool cloth across his forehead, being careful where Nathan had put the stitches in his head. The gun welt on his cheek bone was already starting to disappear, the bruising was still turning colors but the swelling was going down. She cooled the cloth again and patted the cloth around the bruising on his neck.

An hour or so passed, she continued bathing his fever ridden body. She had the house keeper bring fresh water from the well. She asked her for a couple of towels, she had remembered laying wet towels over her son's chest when he had had a fever.

She was gentle and light of touch. She cooled the cloth again and where the exposed scrapes were around his waist she carefully cleaned the ooze from them. Her touch was light.

His hand suddenly grasped hers.

She was startled; she looked up and saw his blue eyes staring at her. She smiled. She noticed that his eye lashes were thick and long, blond tinged from the sun

"Morning Dove?" His voice was a hoarse whisper. His other hand closed over the one he already had in his grasp. He drew her hand up to the center of his chest.

Mary Travis smiled at him, he had his hand over hers and even though he did not hold it tight she knew she couldn't slip it easily

"You're here, you came into the camp . . ." he looked around the room. His eyes were wide and blood shot from the fever. "I---I--"

She reached with her free hand and touched the side of his face. "It's all right . . . I'm here." She didn't know who Morning Dove was but from the look on his face she was important to him.

He moved his head toward her hand.

She could feel the stubble of his beard, the line of his jaw as he nuzzled against her hand, it was an intimate movement.

"You have to stay away, the soldiers." His breathing was ragged. His West Texas accent was soft and breathy. "They want to take you all away---." His voice caught.

"Your going to be ok . . . it's going to be all right." She smiled at him again, still holding her free hand to the side of his face. His eyes were glazed and wide.

"The baby . . . what about the baby . . . ?"

She thought he was asking about the child he'd brought to Chris. "The baby's fine, sleeping in the other room . . ." She saw the wild look in his eyes fade a little. His hold on her hand loosened a little.

He seemed to think for a long moment. "They'll kill you and the baby, just like they did Nachomie and Black Kettle and all the rest. ?"

She felt the grip tighten slightly. It was starting to scare her.

"Nachomie was the Indian tracker who taught Vin, he lived with tribe until the army drove them to a valley and massacred all of them." It was Nathan speaking to her in a very soft voice, thick from sleep. "I don't know who Morning Dove was, he don't talk much about things."

Vin started to struggle upward, trying to get out of the bed. There was desperation in his movements.

"Vin, I'm fine . . . and so is the baby . . . You need to get well so you can see him." She stroked the side of his face. She could see the sweat starting to form on his forehead, upper lip.

"Your fine and so is the baby?" His voice was no more then a whisper. He was quickly losing consciousness. "You're all right? It was a dream? A bad dream. . . "

She saw the blue eyes blink and the long thick lashes touched against his cheek and then the lids lifted one more time and closed slowly. She felt his hand over hers relax, and she pulled her hand free and placed it gently over his, squeezing ever so gently. He nestled his head against the hand that touched his face. His breath became slow and even.

" Mrs. Travis . . . "

She looked over at Nathan who was starting to lie back down, his back to her, to go back to sleep.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?" Her voice quavered a little. She was glad he couldn't see her eyes.

"That was mighty nice of you, Ma'am."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson."

" No, thank you. You have true compassion Mrs. Travis."

She looked back at Mr. Tanner. Reaching up with her right hand, she used a finger to push back the hair that fell across his cheek. Her left hand was still over his and she gently squeezed it and felt him nuzzle in against her right hand. She straightened and taking the cloth wiped the tear that had rolled down her cheek. Dipping the cloth in the fresh water she wrung it out and wiped the sweat from his brow looked like for now his fever had broken.

Chris Larabee remained hunkered down over the tracks and studied them. They had buried the remains of the people from the wagon, found from the paper they had gathered, they still had family and when they got back to Four Corners he would telegraph them and tell them what had happened and about the baby.

He felt raw inside. He had changed over the last three years, from rancher to gunslinger to the leader of a group of men who protected people from what he had almost become . . . His blue eyes focused back in on the boot prints in front of him. Rubbing a hand over his stubbled-beard he stood up. Glancing over to where the rest were gathering. He walked over to them.

Buck looked at him as he joined them. "Josiah thinks they are heading to Purgatory."

They all looked at him, it was Ezra that broke the silence again.

"I don't think they all went that way . . ." The southern drawl was soft. "I didn't see the eighth set of foot prints." He saw Chris's blue eyes look at him, he smiled to himself, he knew he was right, tracking was not his specialty and to know he was right was like drawing four aces . . .

Chris nodded to Ezra and then looked off toward the distant hills. "I think John Taylor is heading back, back toward Four Corners and he had them load the spare horse, making it look like he was with them." Chris didn't like being made a fool of. He wasn't as good a tracker as Vin but he considered himself adequate and he had missed the signs until this camp sight.

"Then he's going back for Vin." Buck moved toward where his horse was ground tied.

"Buck wait . . ." Chris caught him by the arm. "I want you to go on to Purgatory."

"What?" Buck pulled away from him, the rage burning bright in his eyes.

"I'll go for Taylor . . . I want the rest of you to go to Purgatory and bring Vin's gear and horse back. He saw the anger in Buck's eye fade as the plan took shape. He looked at the rest of them. "If you get the chance to bring anybody back alive---" He turned and headed for his horse, he had a hard ride in front of him "Don't!"

He moved to his horse and swung into the saddle, reining the black in and heading back for Four Corners.

Vin woke slowly coming from the depth of the dream. He was standing with Morning Dove and she was holding the baby. He was standing in front of them. Morning Dove was dress in beautiful white buckskins and the baby was wrapped in a white blanket. He could see Morning Dove's eyes, eyes the color of a dark pond. Her heart-shaped face was smooth and rosy-cheeked. Her small well shaped lips were red and inviting.

He went to reach out to her and he looked down at himself and his hand was covered in blood, the cloths he wore were covered in blood and there was the smell of death in his nose, the death that came from the buffalo and when he looked up again Morning Dove and the baby were gone and he was standing at the edge of a buffalo wallow and for as far as his eyes could see, there were dead buffalo . . . and then the Spirit Guide was standing before him, his face painted black and white, his buckskins fringed with ceremonial beads.

He was telling Vin he must be ready, he must stand and count coop. And then he brought his hand down on Vin's shoulder.

He surged from the dream with a silent gasp. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was a little shocked to see Mary Travis sitting in a chair at his bed side. She was sitting with a papered pad and pencil, writing something. Her attention was on what she was writing. He shifted his gaze and saw someone was sleeping on the other bed and it looked like Nathan. He heard someone come to the door of the hallway. It sounded like a child. He closed his eyes.

"Mrs. Travis . . . Josh is trying to get up . . ."

It was Lily and her voice sounded strong, Josh sounded like he was doing good. He heard Mary set the pad and pencil down and he felt her look at him, he steadied himself, she touched his forehead, it was gentle, caring touch. He did not move or flinch. He listened to her leave the room. He listened to the footsteps and realized they were across the hall and down one room.

Vin opened his eyes, pushed back the covers and holding his right arm in next to his body he came into a sitting position on the bed. He felt sweat pop out all over, reaching up with his free hand, he scrubbed it from his face. He sat still a moment, looking across at Nathan's sleeping body. He looked down at his body. His stomach and ribs were bound tightly and he could see that the bullet wound had bled some. The area above the bandages was still black and blue. He was wearing a clean pair of tan pants. Reaching up with his left hand he touched the edge of his scalp. There were stitches, several of them. He gently shook his head. "Damn . . ." It was a spoken whisper.

He braced himself and came to his sore feet. The pain that screamed across his ribs made him clench his jaw and swallow it. He concentrated on the floor, moving toward the door.

"Mr. Tanner . . . !"

He looked up to see Mary standing in the door way. Her pale blue/green eyes flashed fire as her hands went to her hips. Her eyes narrowed. "Get back in that bed!"

He saw Lily appear next to her; he gave her a one-sided smile, and then looked back at Mary. "Mrs. Travis . . . Ma'am . . . I---."

"Vin...?" It was Nathan, his voice was full of sleep but the brown eyes were alert. He came to his feet in one fluid motion. His boyish good looks went younger when he smiled. "Mrs. Travis is right; you need to lie back down. You're in no shape---"

Vin turned toward Nathan, his easy, natural movements were stiff and awkward. "Nathan...Taylor is on his way."

Nathan looked at Vin, he knew he had a sixth sense about things. He looked at him for a long moment and then looked down at the floor and then back at Vin. "How soon?"

" Soon."

Mary Travis saw the exchange and dropped her posture of hands on hips and went to one of confusion. "Gentlemen, could you explain?" there was an exasperated tone to her voice, she had come to trust them, but.. .

Nathan saw the look cross Vin's face. Vin didn't relate to people real well, Nathan nodded. "Call it a hunch Mrs. Travis, but he knows…We need to be prepared, he'll come after the kids too."

"Why?" Her pale blue eyes widened.

It was Vin's voice that answered, the drawl was filled with anger. " He can't have any witness's Mrs. Travis..." He looked at her, his blue eyes narrowing.

She saw the look on his face. She looked down at the floor for a moment and put her arm around Lily, looking at the two men standing in front of her. "What do we need to do?"

Purgatory was a Mexican bandit town. It was a town that supported the rough crowd. It was a safe haven for wanted men, killers and men looking for a reputation. It was a town that shot first and an asked no questions.

There were four cantinas and eight brothels, three hotels and three undertakers. Two stables, on opposite ends of the town. The four had split and come in from opposite ends of the town. Buck and Ezra went around and checked the stable on the far side. Josiah and JD waited a little, giving the others a chance to get to the other end of town and then went to the stable on their end of the town. Vin's blazed face black was not there, so they rode through town and toward the other stable.

They entered the stable to an argument. Ezra's voice was low. But his southern draw was strained. "All I was saying Mr. Wilmington is that if you had allowed me the opportunity I might have been able to get the information without having to do this.."

Josiah stepped around the stall and saw Buck, his face a little flushed. Ezra, standing off to the side, one arm resting on the slat of the stall, was looking on with a quiet perseverance at Buck and a man hanging upside down by his feet from the middle rafter of the stall.

Josiah stepped into the stall and smiled. "I see you have things under control…" He saw Ezra roll his eyes. Josiah was a couple years older then the rest, was slow to anger and had the patience of Jobe. Buck was the one who usually had the tenancy to swing first ask questions next, he was not one to figure out all the angles like Ezra, he just did.

The man hanging upside down tried to struggle.

Buck slapped at his hand and spun him a little more.

JD came from the stall across the way. "Vin's horse and saddle are here." He turned back to where the horse was stalled and pulling the saddle down off a rack he began to saddle him.

Buck stopped the spinning holster. "Ok..." He bent down toward the man. "Now one more time…Where are the men that brought that blazed faced black in?"

"I told you I don't know." He was a heavy set man, not real tall, even shorter then JD. His face was flushed from the blood that was rushing to his head. He saw a tall, big man, a kid with the funny hat and the one who had wanted to discuss the matter and then the one who had gone loco and hung him upside down. He looked pleadingly at the fancy dressed man. " I don't know where they went...I don't know where they hole up at.. They just came in here, sold me the horse and saddle and left...I don't ask question.."

Ezra ignored the man; he was looking at the dust that had gathered on his jacket sleeve, he was cleaning off the sleeve, looking bored. "But you know what they look like, you can describe them?" Ezra slid the man a glance

The holster tried to look toward the speaker. "Sure I can do that…I can point them out if you want.." He figured it was easier to do that then take a beating. Besides there had been an Indian with them and he didn't like Injuns, even if they were tame.

"You'll point 'em out…" Buck was in the man's face again

"Sure..."

"See, I told you he'd talk..." Buck turned and looked at Ezra, nodding and winking at him. He let the rope slip a little in his gloved hand. The man's head stopped just above the floor. "And if don't help, I'll put the rope on his other end and tie it to Vin's saddle."

JD had just stepped to the stall with the blazed face black in tow.

Buck let the holster down, grabbing the man up from the littered straw. He handled the man a little rough, but made sure he didn't really hurt him.

Josiah led the way out of the stable, Buck and the Holster came next and then JD, leading the black and then Ezra.

JD stopped at the rail where their horses were tied and tied the black, then hustled to catch up.

They found no one at the first Cantina. At the Next one the holster pointed out four horses tied out back. JD went to them, looking them over and came back. "They been rode hard."

They gathered at the steps of the saloon, no one spoke. The holster's beady brown eyes moved from one to the other. Nothing was spoken, but he saw them communicate, and he was suddenly very glad that he had decided to help these men. The men he had bought the black off had been a mean, surly looking bunch. But the men standing before him right now were deadly.

The tall man turned and headed in first and a few heart beats later the one with the funny hat and the fancy dressed one sauntered toward the door.

The holster jumped, the one that had a hold of him was suddenly bent down whispering real close into his ear. "We are going directly to the bar" He felt his shirt twisted up a little tighter around his neck. "I'm going to buy you a drink and your gonna, very carefully look the bar over and quietly tell me who the four are...Understand!" The word "understand" was accented by the cold nose of a colt 44 jammed into his ribs. He had not even felt this man draw it. "Y..E...SSS." His voice came out in a squawk.

"Thought you might" Buck released the man and slipped the 44 back onto his hip in one motion and with the hand that had had the shirt twisted up he straightened the little mans collar.

The Holster felt his shirt being straightened out, felt a big slap on the back that sent him toward the steps of the saloon. Then this crazy man, that a few minutes ago was talking about hanging him, was suddenly like his best friend.

"So how are the women in this town?" Buck headed for the door, making sure the holster was right with him.

They walked up to the arched doors of the cantina and through the beaded drapes that passed for doors and into the dimness of the bar.

Buck let his eyes adjust to the dimness of the bar; he made sure the little man was within arms reach as they went to the bar. They had been in here a month or so ago. It took him a couple seconds to locate where the others were. Josiah had taken the corner between the two doors, one doorway entered at the side the other was the one they had just walked through. Off to the right there was a small cove like room and the bar stretched out in front of them the full length of the room.

JD and Ezra were at the end of the bar, the main room between where they stood and where Josiah was seated.

With Buck at the bar it made a triangle. He signaled the bartender for a bottle and as he poured amber colored whiskey into the double shot glasses, he saw the holster glance the room over and turn back to him. Buck knew there were a couple dozen men in the room, which was about normal.

The holster leaned in.

Buck slid him his shot and bent down toward the man's head.

"Sitting at the table playing cards, in front of your friend there..."

Buck glanced over his shoulder at a table, two away from where Josiah sat and saw four men, one an Indian. He straightened and took his shot glass and half turned toward the Holster and lifted his drink. "Thank you my friend…" He spoke out loud, downed the drink and then nodded toward the doorway, looking directly at the Holster.

The little man saw the nod, downed the drink and set the glass carefully back on the bar and headed out of the bar, glad to be away and out into the heat of the day...

Buck poured another shot into the glass and picking it up he turned, putting his back to the bar. He glanced to his left and saw Ezra and JD were looking at the table with the Indian. Buck hooked his elbow on the bar and studied the group for a long minute.

The Indian was wearing a red shirt that looked a lot like the one Vin had left in and Buck wasn't positive but the boots on his feet were the deer skin one's that belonged to Vin too. The man to the left of the Indian, had at his elbow, Vin's sawed off Winchester and the one to his left was wearing Vin's hat.

The rage that flared inside Buck was too much to hold in. He straightened from the bar, downed the drink and headed toward the table. He felt more then heard JD and Ezra move with him. He saw the rifle that had been laid across Josiah's table shift slightly and he knew the dance was on.

Buck's 44 was suddenly in his hand and he moved the three extra steps to the table and shoved the 44's barrel into the back of the head of the man with the sawed off Winchester at his elbow. With his free hand Buck picked up the shortened rifle before the man could react.

The sound of six hammers being drawn back and clicking into position was loud in the sudden silence.

Buck didn't have to look behind him to know that JD and Ezra had pulled their guns and were covering the room; Josiah had lifted his rifle, drawn his hand gun and had it pointing at the table with a smile on his lips.

"What the hell---" it was the man with his back to Josiah, he wore a fancy vest.

Josiah clicked back the action on the rifle and stopped him in mid swear.

The fancy vested man looked up at the man standing behind his comrade and decided to see where the cards were going to fall.

" I believe you have some things that belong to a friend of ours..." Buck's voice vibrated with anger, his head turned toward the Indian. "Take the shirt..." he looked down at the boots. "And the boots off." He glanced at the one wearing Vin's hat and smiled. "You take the hat off---"

"Who the hell---" It was the one with the 44 stuck in the back of his head.

Buck didn't think he just reacted. The barrel of the 44 laid a nice gash across the back of the man's head.

The man fell forward, his face dropping to the table and spilling the beer in front of him.

It was then that Buck saw what lay in the middle of the table, they had been playing poker and there was a woman's wedding ring lying in the pot.

He swallowed the rage and looked at Josiah.

Who seeing the look on Buck's face got to his feet. He looked down at what had caused the rage. He saw the ring and understood.

The one sitting directly across from Buck looked at his fallen comrade and very slowly raised his hands into the air.

The Indian had not moved. Buck with one fluid, swift motion arched the butt of the rifle and caught the Indian across the side of the face and sent him sideways and back out of his chair, unconscious before he hit the floor.

"These demented men" It was Josiah, he was speaking in his best 'preacher" voice. "Not only orphaned two children, by killing their parents but this one..." he used the end of the rifle to point to the fancy dressed one. "Also tried to take advantage of an innocent young girl." He knew that killing the Parents among this group would only affect a few of the men gathered in this room but forcing himself on a young girl would anger most of them. He looked around the room and saw it was working.

Buck in the mean time had turned his attention to the one who had been wearing Vin's hat.

The man saw Buck's eyes move to him, he snatched the hat from his head and held it out toward Buck.

Buck looked at the money in the middle of the table and looked back at the man who was holding out Vin's hat. "Put everything in the hat..." He gestured with the Winchester. When that was done a wicked smile crossed his lips. " Now empty your pockets, we are taking up donations.." He saw the smile on Josiah's face widen.

The Indian was starting to stir. He groaned and groggily rolled into a sitting position on the floor.

As he rolled over, Buck saw the hilt of Vin's knife. He glanced at the one in the fancy vest and saw the man was reaching into his vest pocket, removing paper money. The one with Vin's hat in hand was digging into his front pants pocket. The one he had laid out with the bash to the back of the head had not stirred but Buck knew better then to trust that the man was still unconscious. He looked back at the Indian, but kept the 44 pointed toward the man slumped in front of him.

The Indian looked up to see the one who had struck him looking at him and the look was that of a crazy man, an evil spirit had this one. His eyes were wild looking, there seemed to be foam coming from his mouth...

"Take the---"

Two things happened, the Indian immediately started taking the shirt off and trying to kick a boot off with his other foot and the one in the fancy vest started to straighten out his arm and wrist toward Buck.

It was Ezra's gun going off that startled every one. The gun went off, and there was a second explosion and that was the wrist gun exploding as the bullet from Ezra's gun smashed into it, the man in the fancy vest screamed out, grabbing what was left of his arm.

Buck looked over his shoulder at Ezra and smiled his thanks. He looked back at the Indian who had the shirt off and was staring wide eyed at the fancy vested man and then back at Buck.

The Indian knew the one with the wild eyes had caused Dreyer's arm to explode. He threw the shirt at the wild man's feet and pulled the one boot he almost had off, all the way off and then began tugging frantically at the other one. He started chanting his death song...

"What the ..." Buck looked over at Josiah.

Josiah listened for a moment and then a smile started across his lips. "He is singing his death song." He listened a moment longer. "He says the wild eyed man. . ." he smiled at Buck. "has come to take him away. . . "

Buck looked at the Indian and scowled, pointing the rifle at him. "Get the boot off. . . And give me that knife...Now!"

The Indian pulled the boot off and with his feet he pushed it toward Buck while he unbuckled the knife belt and with careful respect he bundled it and set it at the Wild man's feet.

The fancy vested man was cradling his arm against his body, getting blood all over the vest. He looked at where Ezra was standing, hated filled his face.

Ezra was standing side ways to the room, his right hand holding a 44, covering the room, the left hand held the Remington pistol, covering the table. He saw the look of hate come into the eye's of the man he had shot and then a noise caught his attention he started to glance away.

Ezra turned his head toward the beaded doorway and saw a man start to enter.

The double booms of a pair of 44's going off snapped his head back around. He saw the man he had shot fly out of the chair he had been sitting in as the distinct sound of a gun hitting the floor followed his body hitting the floor.

Josiah and Buck, their gun barrels smoking looked at one another and then at Ezra. The man Ezra had shot in the wrist had another hold out gun and as Ezra had turned his attention on the doors the man had pulled the weapon, unfortunately he drew to a pair of 44's, and lost.

It was more then the Indian could handle, he spun on the floor and scrambling to his feet, reached for the handgun at his side and started to draw it.

Josiah leveled the rifle and pulled the trigger, sending the Indian to his ancestors.

Buck tucked the short barreled Winchester into his waist band and reached out and took the trembling hat from the man who was still holding it toward him. He leaned over the man he had knocked out, toward the one he had just taken the hat from. "I think you had better change professions, cause if I ever see you again, I'll kill you on sight, got it. . ..?"

"Yes...I understand. . ." He looked at the man still slumped at the table next to him. His shoulders slumped a little; he drew in a ragged breath and looked back up at Buck as he straightened. "John Taylor is back-tracking your friend, he's going to---"

"You dirty trader. . ." This came from the man that was slumped over the table.

There was the sound of a hammer being clicked back and three shots went off all at once. The man who had had Vin's hat was shot through the heart, and Buck and Josiah shot the man who had been faking being unconscious over the table.

The four of them stood in the quiet saloon for a long moment then JD moved over to where Vin's clothing was scattered at Buck's feet. JD holstered one of his two guns and picked up the shirt, boots and knife belt. He glanced at the room and then at his companions.

They moved as one, each protecting the back of the other as they headed to the beaded doors. Buck recognized the late comer to the bar as one of the undertakers, no doubt drawn by the sound of gun shots.

They moved out into the street and toward their horses.

Nathan glanced across the darkened street again. From his vantage point he could see the hotel and the Newspaper office. They had moved the children and the baby there, knowing it was the safest place for them. Vin was hold up in the in the hotel. Nathan was worried about his West Texas friend. Vin was tough but he had been used badly. He listened as a sound came from the far end of town; Nathan didn't move he remained where he was, letting the sound of the night come to him.

Vin Tanner eased his sitting position again. He sat in a chair in the darkened corner of the room and waited. The pain was making him sweat some and again he wiped the moisture from his brow and then wiped his hand across his pants leg to dry his palm. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, and it hurt to do nothing. He wanted very much to stand and walk, pace the room, find a place outside but he also knew, like he knew Taylor was coming for him and the kids, that he didn't have the strength he needed.

He narrowed his right eye a little, tilting his head slightly, listening. There was the sound of steps coming around the corner and down the hall way. They were not trying to be quiet, Vin figured it was a patron of the Hotel, but he still lifted the rifle and pointed it at the door, waiting.

Whoever it was, walked on past his door and across the hallway to the room the kids' had been in. He heard a key inserted in the lock and then the door was opened and closed.

Vin pushed back in the chair. He twisted his neck a little and heard bones and tendons snap and crack. Reaching up again he wiped the sweat away from his face and dried his hands on his pants. He drew in a breath and held it, feeling a throb of pain from the slash across his right cheek. He slowly started to let the breath out and he heard the noise.

It was a foot, carefully placed on a board, but it was a board that gave just a little. It didn't creak, it just gave some and it was enough.

Vin raised the rifle, glanced at the bed, seeing the lump of pillows arranged to look like someone sleeping. The lantern was lit but turned down low so it cast more shadow than light. He heard the knob to the door turn, the hinges whispered and the door pushed open.

Vin had the rifle across his lap and had the figure, framed in the light from the hall way, dead in his sights. But he stilled the finger that was on the trigger.

"Vin?. . .Nathan. . .?" The figure moved toward the bed several steps.

"Chris. . . ?" Vin let the rifle lay back down across his legs and let the breath he did not know he was holding go. "I damn near shot you..." He suddenly felt very weak. His hands started to tremble.

Chris stepped farther into the room looking toward the dark corner where Vin sat. "Where's Nathan . . .? He looked around the room. "Are the kids safe?"

"They're with Mrs. Travis at the Newspaper office. . . Nathan can see the office and see you where you are standing."

Chris looked out the window and saw Nathan's head poking out over the barrel of a rifle. He lifted his hand to wave.

Chris saw the flame shoot from the barrel of the weapon and heard the glass of the window break as the bullet splintered the wood of the door jam. And then Vin's rifle went off and he felt the heat of the bullet as it tore past his head. He spun toward the door knowing someone was there.

The shadow framed in the door jerked backwards as the bullet from Vin's rifle struck the upper left shoulder and then the shadow was spinning more, as the bullets from Chris' guns smashed into him.

John Taylor fell to the floor dead.

Chris, his gun still at the ready moved toward the body. He stopped at the man's feet. Using the toe of his boot, he gigged the man in the leg. He looked at John Taylor's face; dead eyes stared back at him.

"Should ah done that last time." Vin's soft Texas drawl sounded bitter. "If 'en had those kids' parents would of been alive now."

Chris turned, holstered his gun and looked at Vin. "You don't know that." He stepped closer to Vin, seeing the pallor of his skin. "Men. . .like that" he glanced over his shoulder at the dead man. "Are a dime a dozen, they'll do anything for money and if it hadn't of been him, it would of been some other scum."

Vin stood with the Sharps rifle across his chest, he looked up from the dead man to see the intense look on Chris face.

Nathan came up the stairs three at a time. He quit hurrying when he saw Taylor's body of on the floor. He joined his comrades at the door.

"Sure glad you didn't move. . ." He gave Chris a wide smile, showing even white teeth.

Chris looked at Nathan, then the dead man. "Me too!" He turned back toward Vin. "I sent the boys on to Purgatory to track the rest of the gang down."

Vin took a slow step toward the door and nodded to Nathan. "Best let Mrs. Travis know, I'm sure they heard the shots." The shirt he wore was unbuttoned and as he moved forward it showed that his side was bleeding a little.

"Lets get you back in bed first." Nathan stepped over the body and Chris moved out of the doorway allowing Nathan to step in and then Chris moved out into the hall way.

Chris saw a couple of curious cowboys poke their heads out of their rooms and he pointed at them and told them to haul the body off. He leaned back in the door, seeing Vin was on his way back to the bed. "I'll go tell Mary everything is all right and bring the children back." He waited a moment while they carted the body off and then followed them down the stairs.

Nathan got Vin in a comfortable position, lit three more lamps so the room had enough light and then checked Vin's side. The bullet wound had just seeped some. He was pouring him a glass of water when the kids came bursting into the room.

Josh was the first one and he came to the bed, looking wide eyed at Vin. Lily followed suit, standing at the side of the bed. Chris and Mary stepped into the room behind them.

Chris saw the look on Vin's face, this was a small room and there were too many people. He nodded to Nathan when he caught his eye and touched Mary on the arm. "Will be down stairs kids, don't stay long, Vin needs his rest."

Mary was going to protest but she saw the look exchanged between Vin and Chris and knew that Chris was right. She smile at Nathan and Vin then stepped out of the room with Chris.

Josh moved in next to Vin and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Nathan. "Mrs. Travis said she located our uncle and he's coming out for us."

Vin looked at the boy, a touch of sadness in his blue eyes. He hadn't been much older when he lost his Ma. "It's good to have Family." He looked over at Lily who was standing at the foot of the bed; he thought he could see tears in her eyes. He glanced at Nathan; he'd sooner face an army of gun wielding savages then a little girl with tears in her eyes.

Nathan stepped closer to Lily. "Vin's gonna be just fine now, and every thing will work out, you'll see." He put his hand on her shoulder and extended the other hand toward Josh. "Let's go now, Vin needs to get his rest and you two ought to be in bed..." He led them off toward the door.

Lily turned and ran back to where Vin was sitting and threw her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She whispered into his ear. "Thank you. . ." She turned and ran out of the room

Nathan covered his laugh with a cough as he watched Vin's face flush a bright red. "I'll---I'll be back up with something for the pain..." He led Josh around the corner of the door, shutting it as he left.

Vin sat on the edge of the bed feeling the warmth of the blush finally start to leave. He was hoping he'd be able to leave town tomorrow, and stay gone until the kids left, he hated goodbyes. Lying back on the bed he settled in and waited for Nathan to come back up. Yeah, that's what he'd do; head out in the early morning.

The morning dawned with wind and clouds on the horizon. Vin had spent a restless night, his fever had stayed down but the laudanum had not set well with him. His dreams were haunting ones and he woke feeling he needed to be up and gone. But his strength wasn't there yet, and Nathan was sitting in the corner.

Nathan saw to it that he stayed in bed. He kept the kids visits to a minimum and made Vin rest. Vin slept most of the day away and at dinner time, the kids had come into his room, telling him their uncle would be there the next morning. Vin found out the others had gotten back, bringing his things back.

He spent another restless night. He wanted, needed to be out in the open.

He woke to the grey dawn of early morning and no Nathan around.

Getting to his still sore feet he pulled the soft moccasins from his war bag, and a clean new shirt and slipped them on. He found his gun belt and the sawed off Winchester. His hat and red shirt were sitting on the chair next to his bed. His boots were sitting at the foot of the bed, he stayed with the moccasins because they were soft and his feet still smarted a bit.

He finally felt whole as he slipped his hat on over his dark blond hair. He stood a minute, one thumb hooked in the waist band of his belt and thought about every thing that had happened.

Fate had taken him in that direction, just like it had led him that day to step back inside the general store, remove his apron, grab a Sharps 50 off the gun rack and step back out onto the porch. He had stood by and watched as some drunken cowhands dragged Nathan out of town intent on hanging him. He had watched them near run Mrs. Travis down; and then she had asked if anybody was going to "_do something."_ He had known he'd have too. He had argued with the store owner for a minute and as he jacked a shell into the old carbine he looked up, across the street, to see a man, clad in black. Intense blue eyes staring back at him, a cheroot tucked in the corner of a frowning mouth.

He didn't know the man, but in that few seconds of recognition a lot passed between them. They recognized each other for what they were. They were hard men who had little tolerance for injustice and needed to do something about it.

He saw the dark clad man nod toward the disappearing wagon with Nathan in it. Vin knew he would not confront those cowhands alone. And the odds were very good that he and this dark clad man would still be standing when the smoke cleared.

Vin Tanner smiled at the vision as it faded. He did not make friends quickly, but in those few moments he knew he had found a man he could walk to the gates of Hell with and not worry, Chris would be there.

He walked out of his room and down the hall way to the stairs, heading toward the back of the boarding house and out the back door. The stable was closer from here. If his gun and hat were back, so was the blazed face black. He'd head toward the Indian Village, there was a woman there who could make him another soft skinned jacket, with the layers like the one he had before he had taken it apart and use it to haul the kids. They had been tough kids, not complaining, keeping silent when needed.

He made the barn and moved down the stalls until he saw the rump of the black. Peso was a good horse and he was glad to have him back.

He put a hand on the massive black rump and stepped around and into the stall.

He all most fell over Josh, whose eyes were wide with fright. Josh dropped the brush he'd been using to clean the horse.

"Josh? What are you doing up at this hour?" Vin's Texas accent remained soft as he saw the fear start to leave the boy's face.

"I couldn't sleep; I come out to take care of your horse, like you did when you stayed with us." He swallowed hard and stepped back.

Vin grinned, taking the weight off one hip, hand going to his gun belt to rest there, a typical Vin Tanner stance. He glanced at the horse. "Well looks like you done a good job there, for a little fellar..." He could see the blacks back had been brushed and curried. "How'd you get up here and clean his weathers?"

Josh looked up at Vin, smiled. "Dragged a couple buckets over and stacked them." He reached out and picked up the brush he had dropped and finished cleaning the front leg.

"Well then I'd say you done a right good job." He looked down at Josh, smiled again and reached out and tussled the brown head. Vin knew there was no way no of getting out of not saying the goodbyes. He also heard Chris step into the barn from the back "I'd say it's time we go find some'um to eat." He looked over his shoulder at Chris, smiling. " Pard, you hungry?"

He clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder as they headed out of the barn and headed for the cafe. He did feel a might hungry too.

-30-


End file.
